Proposal
by jenthejoker
Summary: Alex decides to proposal to Piper in Cambodia. Piper didn't leave Alex when her mom died. Nicky and Lorna are in it. Sexual Explicit Content. BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own none of the characters just the content that they are put into. All of the characters belong to creators and writers of OITNB. This is my first fic. I have been nervous to publish it. Please Review :) Hope you enjoy it. **

I, Alex Vause, had planned the whole trip out, the proposal, everything the day I met Piper. Cambodia, was where they were head, one of their favorite destinations. I came first partly to scope out any sites that we had not seen or any hidden beaches we hadn't gone to. Nothing. I think me and her had seen the whole place but then again you never knew. Who would have thought that I would be this "straight" girls dyke in shining armor? Or that I would be the first to say I love you?

Not me or any of my friends, but here I am scouring the internet for romantic waterfalls and places to take my amazing, beautiful, soon to be fiancé. Piper is perfect for me in anyway that I could imagine. She is submissive and the first to not raise an eyebrow when I told her I was an international drug dealer, well she did a little but that was it.

I hear the ringing of my skype account and run over to answer it only to see that it is Piper calling me. Five years after my mom has died and she tried to walk out on me she is here and still making me jump like she did so many years ago. I answer, "Yes, Piper?"

She looks tired and frustrated from packing and not knowing until this morning we are going to one of our favorite destinations. She answers, "When the fck did you plan on mentioning our romantic getaway? Tomorrow's our anniversary . I thought you had forgotten about me.:

I sigh, "Piper when have you ever known me to forget important dates that involve you? I love you and it was a surprise. Besides Nicky and Lorna knew."

"What?! You told them before me?"

"Yeah, they helped me plan the whole trip and besides you know how much of a hopeless romantic Lorna is. You would never get it out of her. Though Nicky almost spilled the beans. Please don't back out." I was begging.

"Alex you know I can't promise anything , especially since me and Polly just started our soap business."

I let her finish and chuckle, " I already worked it out with Polly. You have no excuses now tomorrow you will get on that plane and meet me in Cambodia. Understand?!"

She sighed and agreed to get on the flight in the morning. We signed off and she went to prepare for Lorna and Nicky's pick up. She had no clue they were coming with her and would not just be dropping her off at the airport. I called them to make sure the plans were all set. They said that they were. I asked Nicky to not forget the ring.

Nicky and Lorna where our most trusted friends. Nicky, I use to supply until she meet Lorna. Lorna used to be engaged to some guy named Christopher and then Nicky the ex addict ran into her at a post office caught in some online fraud stuff. She got Lorna out of the ring and Lorna kept Nicky sober. They were meant for each other. They just didn't know it, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to have three calls on my phone from Nicky. They had safely gotten to the airport and where boarding their flight with the last call. I would hear from her when she landed. She gave Piper the phone who sounded more excited now to know that they were coming with her.

I think she knew I had something planned. I loved this girl. I don't know why. Even when we first met I cheated on Sylva with her. She was the best thing to happen to me. Though she tried to leave me when my mom died. I wasn't ready and begged her to stay. She somehow agreed and we had never looked back.

I would see them in 18 hours. It was too long. I longed to touch Piper beautiful face and kiss her like I never wanted to let her go. Our last departure was not the greatest. We argued about her and Polly spending too much time together. I knew they were starting some stupid soap business but I didn't think it would be so fuck'n time consuming. We had made up while I had been gone but no make up sex. I was dealing with Kubra and she was in the US. This will be the first time in 3 weeks I had seen her. Let's hope it is for the best.

I got the call they were at the airport and hopped into the car to meet them. I told them I was driving a black jeep and hopped into it. I was so happy to see Piper. I dressed in my best jeans and t-shirts with black converse and got into the car to go meet her, Nicky and Lorna.

30 minutes (arbitrary time) I got back to the airport to see them waiting outside. I honked and they saw me. I pulled up and put the lights on to get out and kiss her. I ran up to her grabbed her in the air and planted the biggest kiss on her in the world. I don't know how long it lasted or what the rest of the world saw but the next thing I heard was Nicky.

"Alright Vause, we get it you love her. Get a fuck'n room or help us with the fuck'n bags. "

I let Piper go and looked at her. "Better be careful what you say to me this weekend. Remember I am paying for this trip and can easily send your ass back to the US. But I love you too Nicky." I hugged Nicky and Lorna because they knew I was joking I picked up their bags and asked Lorna and Piper to get into the car.

I pulled Nicky aside for a minute to see if she had gotten the package. "Did you go to the jeweler and get what I asked for?"

Nicky sighed and looked at me like I had never meet her before. "Since when have you ever known me not to pick up what you have asked or given you money when I had it for you? I am a mule this is what I do but if you need proof come by the room when we get to the hotel and I will show it to you."

I looked at her. Nicky knew I trusted her, "Nicky I trust you I just am really nervous."

"Vause we are all nervous for you! She is "straight" or was, and we don't see what you see in her but she must have really good snatch."

With that I assumed that the conversation had finished because Nicky headed to the Jeep to get in next to Lorna. When she kissed her in front of us I almost lost it. They had never shown public displays of affection. Maybe Lorna finally realized that loving Nicky was not as bad as Christopher had been to had physically and emotionally abused Lorna, taking her forever to admit she had feelings for Nicky. But maybe Lorna, had come around to realizing that Nicky felt as deeply about her as she did about her, Either way, I made a note to ask Nicky about it later as I got into the car to drive them to our hotel.

We got to the hotel and I gave Nicky and Lorna the key to their room to see them run into the elevator was what made my heart flutter. Then I took Pipers hand and headed to our suite.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got off the elevator you were in our penthouse suite if you took the elevator straight up. She looked around before saying, "This is too much."

I sigh, "This is not to much for you, Pipes. I love you and now its time to show you." With that I pushed her against the wall that was closest to us and kissed her.

On hand was wrapped around her waist while the other was on her cheek soft and delicate. She pushed me to try to get off of the wall when I took her hands and placed them over her head. She was mine from them on. I kissed her neck and down to her collarbone.

Piper moaned as I sucked a little on the side of her neck. She felt like home to me. I took one of my hand and moved it down her body while the other kept her hands above her head. I put my hand up her shirt grabbing one of her breast in my hand and massaging it lightly. Never once did I stop kissing her. I wanted to fuck her but not against a wall.

I took her hands down and stopped rubbing her breast. She groaned in protest and I walked away from her. Motioning for her to follow me. She did like a moth to the flame. She was and had always been mine.

When we got to the room, I pushed her on the bed and mounted her. Grabbed her hands and put them above her head again. Taking control of her. Rubbing her soft mounds and feeling her nipples getting hard beneath my fingers and kissing her neck. She moans in response to the stimulation.

"Oh Piper how I missed you." I let go of her hands and move to take off her shirt and bra to reveal her small breast. Her nipples hard and ready to be sucked and I put them into my mouth, she knowing and put her hands back over her head as we had played this game many times.

I kissed down her chest still massaging both breasts and feeling her nipples get hard and her moans getting louder in response to me. "Please Alex suck on me." She was begging me like she had so many times before to take her nipples into my mouth. She knew I couldn't handle her begging so as soon as the statement was out I took her breast mashed them together so that I could get both her nipples into my mouth and sucked. She buckled under the touch of my moist, hot mouth on her cold, hard nipples and moans. She put her hands in my hair and I immediately stopped.

I looked up at her. "You know the rules. Now don't you?"

She replied like she had many times before, "Yes Mistress. I just couldn't handle it Mistress."

I smiled she knew this game very very well. "Well we will have to be punished for not following the rules now won't we?"

"Yes Mistress."

I got off of her and she stood. I went to go grab the paddle from the dresser drawer that I had used on her many times. Then I looked at her. "Take off your pants and panties. You know where to put the panties."

She obeyed like a good little slave would. She took off her pants slowly as she knew the game too well. She knew I liked it slow so I could see her breast dangle as she got lower also so she could point her ass out. Not seeing her in so long her foreplay was getting me wet. She then took off her panties, slow and delicately. Shaking her ass at me as she did it so I would pay attention. She then handed me her panties. I smelled them because they were soaked with her juices and she smelt oh so good.

"Wet are we."

"Yes Mistress and I know I did not ask your permission before damaging your panties."

"It is okay this time slave. But you know what will happen next time."

"Yes Mistress, 10 to 15 more lashing."

"And how many for touching my head?"

"10 for that action Mistress."

She looked at me like she had so many times. Accepting of our rules. Our game. Me her Mistress and she my slave, her knowing it would make me all hot and bothered and if she was a good slave she would get to eat my wet cunt. Tasting me on her lips and get me off.

"That is right." I replied. "Now bend over and let me administer your punishment. Don't forget to count, this will be the only time I remind you."

She looked at me confused, "But Mistress, I am collarless."

When we had first discussed our sexual experiences and our BDSM relationship as Mistress and Slave. I had collared Piper. Afraid she would leave I talked to her about it. A collar is an important symbol in our community. It symbolizes that we are together and committed. She is mine and no one else. Doms stay away from her but they wanted her as their slave, which was the main reason I collared her. She is mine and mine alone. It is like a wedding ring in that way. I can do with her what I will but no one else will touch her and she trusts me for that. I sigh and go into my drawer.

"I am not sorry I forgot this." I place the collar around her neck and attach her leash. She is my pet and I should play with her how I please. I was already hot and bothered she just made it worse.

After her collar was on she got on her knees on the bed so that I could administer her punishment. I smiled. She was such a good little pet. She patiently awaited while I took the time to approach. Her nice round ass was in the air. Exposing her nice wet and soaking cunt. She loved being my slave. It made her all nice and wet. I place her leash between her legs and press it hard against her wet cunt. Hearing her moan while I do it giving her stimulation she has not earned but knowing she will have to work for anymore before releasing her.

I look at her taking note of her wet cunt and took the shaft of the paddle to insert it into her nice wet cunt slowly allowing her to feel as I fill her inside. She moans when I put it into her ,"Do you enjoy my shaft in you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

She answered, "Yes Mistress."

I smile and then get an idea. "Stay there pet. That shaft better be in the same place as I left it."

"Yes Mistress."

I get off of the bed and go back into my closet to retrieve her restraints, whip, flogger, blindfold, and other paddle. She knew I came prepared I just don't think she knew how well. I can't decide what toys to use on her because we have so many to choose but I know I must leave one. I leave our strap on in the closet. She was too wet for me not to taste her.

I came back to see the paddle shaft had moved a bit. She knew the rules that was no no. "Pet, you moved the shaft."

"I couldn't help it Mistress. My cunt is to wet to hold it in one place. I tried to please the Mistress by it not moving much. I am sorry I let my Mistress down."

"What is the one rule we have Slave?"

"To please my Mistress to the best of my ability."

"And when you fail to do so?"

"10 flogs shall be added to whatever count we already have going Mistress. Mistress, now owes me 20 flogs."

I started to touch myself at this point. "Yes your Mistress does." I get back on the bed with her on it and blindfold her. Then I put the shaft that is in her nice wet pussy a bit further in seeing her moan and drip all over the shaft. "Now make sure it doesn't move no more than an inch. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

At this I stand behind her. Watching her and the shaft of the paddle. I touch myself a bit. Rubbing my swollen mound and feeling myself drip on my fingers. I take them away and tell Piper, "Open your mouth."

She does as she is told, partly because she can no longer see. I insert my fingers into her mouth she licks them clean and then I take out the other paddle. I rub her ass with it before hitting her with it.. "One Mistress." Her ass welts and starts to become red beneath my paddle. Turning me on further, but continue to hit her ass alternating cheeks, rubbing the paddle against her swollen ass, watching her jump. Her ass soon gets bright red but can stop. Spanking her is my weakness and her turn on.


	4. Chapter 4

She is such a good little counter but soon we are at 15 and I can no longer see her struggle with the paddle shaft in her cunt. It has moved no more than an inch but I know she is straining as I ask her for a color. She is at yellow. We developed a color coding system green: good to go, yellow: I am struggling, and finally red: please stop. I put down my paddle and take the one insider her out her. Commanding her to stay. She does so obediently.

I get in front of her and take off her blind fold. She looks at me and I see the utter hurt on her face from not being spanked in a while and also the utter pleasure. I take her face into my hands, " Can you continue or do you need a minute?" I never want to hurt her but protect her.

She takes a minute to respond. " I am good now Mistress." At that I kiss her rewarding her for all of her hard work. And she understands the idea. She starts kissing down my neck as she knows I am past the point of her punishment. She lifts up my shirt to take it off. "Am I okay to continue Mistress?"

"Yes Pet you are." She takes off my bra and starts to play with my hard nipples in her mouth. I moan and grind against her in response to the sheer pleasure I am feeling. She knows she is no longer my pet but my lover. I take off her collar, while her mouth is still on my nipples.

"OH Piper fuck me! Fuck me baby please." I can't handle myself anymore. My pants were soaked and I wanted her to taste me. She unbuttons my pants to find that I did not wear underwear that day and then she kisses my inner thigh. She rubs my clit and plays with me like I showed her so many years ago. She knows how to make my anticipation play on itself.

I moan as she starts to rub my clit in small circular motions, making me wetter by the moment nipping at my inner thighs with her mouth. I grab her head and she resists. "No I have free will now." She is right and so I let her continue to torture me. Her hand picking up rhythm slightly.

While she increases the tempo of her hand I feel her tongue touch my slit, tasting me. "Oh Alex, I forgot how fuck'n good you tasted." She moans it into my pussy and it makes me moan loudly. Then she licks and starts to suck on my clit. Making my eyes roll back into my head and my moans increase noise level. She knows I am not a silent fuck but the torture continues.

She moves all the way around on my clit while inserting three fingers into me. She wasn't playing around. She wanted to fill me up and feel my tight pussy clamp down on her fingers while she tasted and played with my mound in her mouth. She nipped and bit it while she pumped her fingers into me.

Within seconds I was on the edge but was not willing to let it end oh so soon so I kept the climax building. I wanted to orgasm bigger than ever before on her face. She moved her hand faster and her tongue started to lap harder on my clit. I couldn't handle it anymore when she sucked on my clit. She pulled me over and I came all over her face. I squirted and I soaked her face with my cum. She lapped it up like it was her last little bit of water in a hot desert. After she had consumed all of my juices she came to my face.

I kissed her, tasting me on her lips and mouth. It made her hot I knew. I kissed her neck. It was now my turn to return the favor. She knew I would not disappoint. I bit my way down her collarbone. Grabbing and massaging her breasts to hear her gasp and moan.

Then the words, "Alex please eat me out. I have waited 3 weeks please don't torture me anymore." She begged and I complied. I got between her legs to see her pink pussy wet and dripping with fluids.

Before the next drop could hit the bedding I put it into my mouth and sucked on her clit. I lapped up her entire opening and inserted fingers into her tight wet pussy.

I sucked on her clit hard and long sucks. The way she liked it. I pumped my fingers into her slowly and gently. I knew she was on the brink of coming but I wanted to make her wait.

The louder her moans got the more I sucked on her. She put her hands through my long black hair and pulled on it signaling she wanted me to speed up the rhythm my fingers had set so I did, but slowly. She tugged again until it was a medium speed. She moaned and groaned, grabbing and playing with her own breasts. I looked up she knew I liked when she grabbed herself and played with them while I ate her out. It was hot. One hand on her tits, on in my head and I was good to go. I speed up each time she touched a nipple just to make it more interesting.

She eventually, started sucking her own nipples and moaning while I licked and thrusted at that I speed up the most and felt her pussy clamp down on my hand. Second later, because she couldn't hold it in anymore she came. I moved up her body and position my wet pussy on top of her cunt.

She felt it and knew we weren't done for the night. For now, I would let her rest. She knew I wanted to tribe her and I would in due time but for now she needed a minute, to caught her breath.

I let her caught her breath looking down at her. The sweat dripping from her body from the intensity of her orgasm, she nods in anticipation for me to grind against her. I place my throbbing clit on top of her's and begin to grind against her.

I start slow wanting to build anticipation. Piper moans with each grind and touching of our clits on top of each other. I speed up a bit and she has trouble hanging on so she lays back enjoying the stimulation.

I look down at her and kiss her never losing pace. "Piper good god I missed you." I tell her as I grind against her kissing the smalls of her neck. She moans as I get faster each thrust. Eventually taking her and myself over the edge.

We orgasm simultaneously. Me putting my head on her shoulder and panting her having trouble moving from her muscles spasming after two intense orgasm. I lay on top of her panting.

She turns her head and her lips meet mine. I kiss her deeply and passionately. Not knowing what else to do. She has made my night. She closes her eyes and I get from ontop of her. I watch as she falls asleep. Stroking her hair out of her face, watching her as she starts to regulate her breath. I close my eyes and try to drift off but my phone rings.I roll over to find it is Kubra.

**Note: I am not sure when I will be publishing again anytime soon. I am having a bit of writers block though I have like three more chapters written I am just nto ready to publish them. Reviews are welcome **


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah?" I answer

"We need you to find a mule to carry some cash for you. Nicky can't do it."

"What the fuck do you mean Nicky can't do it? She has never come up short and that was part of the reason of her coming with Piper."

"Kubra says he can't trust her right now. Money has been going missing. He has put all of our ex addicts on hold to be mules at the moment. We need someone that isn't an addict and that he can trust."

I look down at the love of my life peacefully sleeping. Never knowing that she might have to do something criminal for me but knowing that if I needed her I can ask her. "When? Where? And I think I might have someone to do it."

"Four days, France. We know you're trying to propose to Piper so you will get your chance, but you need to be in France by Monday. No if's and's or but's about it. We need you to do this for us. If Piper doesn't do it because I am guessing that is who you're going to ask, you have to. Understand? Kubra won't take no for an answer."

I gulped knowing that Kubra didn't play. He would kill me if I didn't find someone to carry the drug money. The person I would ask would be Piper, and he knew it. He trusted me but not allowing Nicky to do the drop was suicide for Piper and me. This will be the second time she has carried cash for me. The first was in the same spot. She might not do it again. If Kubra goes down I will go to prison, Nicky and Lorna, will also go with me. I can't afford to have Piper go as well.

"I understand." I finally replied after 5 minutes of contemplation.

I heard a dial tone on the other end indicating that they had hung up. I got back into bed and watched my love sleep until I passed out.

**Note: So I lied and actually decided that I would edit this while Visiting Hour happened on Twitter. Amazing women. But here it is a short blurb. Reviews are welcome. Trying to keep it interesting. **


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning I went and visited Lorna and Nicky, while Piper peacefully slept. I got dressed in a black v- neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and converses. Then went to knock on the door.

They jumped at the knock on the door. Nicky answer and Lorna ran to the bathroom."Hey Vause." Nicky said holding a sheet over her nude body.

I eyed her and nodded toward the bathroom with Lorna in it. She blushed and nodded in response to the unspoken question. She knew I was asking if she was fucking Lorna. I didn't want to interrupt. "Um…I think I will come back in an hour to make sure you have what I asked for. 1 hour. You think you can handle that."

"yeah, yeah. Whatever you need boss." She looked back and stuck her head out of the door "Thank you for this. I have been trying to get into bed with her for ages. Only one bed genius Vause."

I smiled in response knowing that Lorna secretly loved Nicky. She would never admit it. She wanted to be the token straight girl in our group but what Lorna didn't know is the love Nicky had for her was something no man could ever give her. It was a deep intimate love. One that didn't rely on how beautiful she was, age, size waist. It was unconditional love. The kind only a true lover can give to you. It is the most freeing of loves and I had always knew that I had always had for Piper.

I went back to my room smiling and happy for the two love birds in the suite down below us. I opened the door to see Piper sitting up in bed and ordering breakfast for us like she always did.

"Hey Love." I walked over to her and kissed her neck. She was still on the phone with room service.

"Yes strawberry waffles with strawberry syrup. Please make sure it is the organic kind." I groped her breast which she took as the sign to get off the phone "ye….yes! That is all. Than….Thank you." She said as her moans got caught up into her words.

I chuckled as she put down the phone and looked down at me, "Sensitive this morning are we?" I ask with a hit of a smirk in my voice.

"Yeah. Where did you go when I woke up?" She asked and then kissed me.

"I went down to see how Lorna and Nicky where since we did not get a chance to go down there yesterday to make sure they were enjoying their suite."

"And?" Piper looked in anticipation as I knew what she was asking.

"I caught them fucking. Lorna ran to the bathroom and Nicky answered the door with a bed sheet wrapped around her. I told them they had one hour to finish up because I need to talk to Nicky about the drop."

"Oh did something happen? " She asked the question I had been meaning to avoid.

"Kinda." I looked down contemplating my hand.

"What do you mean by 'kinda' Alex? It is either a yes or a no."

I looked up at her and knew she was worried that I might have to put Nicky out of the ring. "Yes. I don't want to worry you with work but I have four days to go collect the cash from our last mule runs. I brought Nicky along because I knew that we would need to run, but I got a call from one of Kubra's goons last night. He told me that Kubra has realized that some money is missing and that Kubra took all our addicts or exaddicts off of being a mule. They can't transport money so I need someone else to do it."

With this Piper knew what I was hinting at, "You want me to carry money for you again?"

I nodded in embarrassment knowing that she does not want to do it again, but that I don't have any other choice. "Look its one carry on bag. You get on a plane you get off a plane we deliver and we are good. Piper I will make it worth your while. Trust me please. I trusting you with my business trust me love."

"Why can't Lorna do it?" The questions was out of her mouth before I could even think about it.

Lorna had never done a drop. She was a drug dealer. She carried drugs and sold them. She had risked enough to go to jail for a long time. We knew the risks letting Lorna in the ring though. Sadly, none of us thought that she would be able to do it but she moved heroin with me like a charm. She did smaller deals on street corners and I did larger deals. She was never short. She sometimes was able to get more than what we had originally set for the price. She was as good, if not better, sometimes than I was. She wasn't a money mule. She had never gone on a drop. I was nervous.

I sigh, "Lorna doesn't know how to push the money. She has never been on a drop and I don't think she can do it. Please Pipes."

I looked at her with desperation. She has seen the look before and knows that whatever happens it will be for the betterment of us. She reluctantly tells me that she will do it and our room service is delivered. I go and retrieve it as Piper has not had time to dress, tip the bell boy and remind him to deliver our prepaid bottle of champagne while we are out today.


	7. Chapter 7

I return to find Piper dressing for the day out and upset. I go over to her and try to comfort her but she pushes me away. The international sign for I need some space. I give her her food, kiss her cheek and tell her I will be back in 30 minutes.

I have stayed outside of Nicky and Lorna's door. Listening to them fuck. Knowing that this will not be the last time as Lorna has moaned Nicky's name so loud I think God himself could hear her. Cumming each time more intense than the last before Nicky tells her I should be showing up at any point.

Lorna lays in bed while Nicky gets decent for the time that she needs to talk to me. I stand up and knock on the door when I believe that she is decent enough. She answers, "Hey come in boss lady."

I walk in and notice that Lorna has fallen asleep. " Jesus, that was fast."

"What do you mean?" Nicky asks looking confused.

"Well I have been outside your door for the last 30 minutes listening to you fuck her."

Her eyes bulge, "Jesus, Vause. We don't do that shit to you and Piper."

I nod and start to feel tears swell in my eyes and my voice breaking, "I…I know just that Pi…Piper and me aren't on the greatest of terms."

Nicky looks at me concerned knowing that I would not cry if everything was okay and something must be greatly upsetting. She puts in me a chair and says, "What's wrong Vause? Chapman said no already?"

"No. " I state laughing. I know she is trying to keep me in good sprits. "I need to see my ring and then we need to talk business." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

She nodded understanding that I am not ready to talk about it. She pulls out the black velvet box that contains the engagement ring that has been in my family. My mom's mom had it and now Piper would have it. She opens the box to find the newly sized topaz ring surrounded with diamonds just the way I remember it, expect it is sized for Pipers hand.

I smile and state, "Oh they sized it perfectly. Do you think she will like it Nicky? Like truly like it?" I had been worried about the ring for so long. I tried to pick the perfect on always she would come back to the one that I wore. Knowing it would not fit her and that it was dear to my heart.

Nicky looked at me like if I was serious. "If she doesn't fuck'n like it she is a fuck'n idiot and I will marry you."

I chuckled from the lighthearted and humor that I know Nicky is trying to convey. "Alright business. I need you to sit down and not be upset with me"

Nicky sits, "Alright what is it Vause."

I look at her and put the ring back into the box. "You know you're my closest friend and I would never do anything to hurt you unless it came from an higher up. This has."

"What could be so ba-"

"You can't do the run that I brought you here for Nicky. Kubra has pulled any of our mules who have had an addiction to heroin for this run. He has been missing money, therefore I have asked Piper to do the run. I am sorry."

She looked upset and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I know that it's not your fault. But I still get to be your best woman right?"

I nod. "yeah who the fuck else would I ask?"

"I don't know those wondertits over there." She motions to Lorna sleeping on the bed.

"Not in a million who would be Piper maid of honor if not Lorna."

She laughed, "alright go get dressed and leave so we can kidnap Piper."

I knew she was right. I had this whole power suit picked out for the proposal. I had asked Nicky and Lorna to kidnap Piper after I had left and given me enough time to speak to Kubra and get to our secret waterfall. They agreed.

I got back up to the room to find Piper with my suit in her hand. She knew the drill and knew that I was running late for my "meeting with Kubra." She had no idea the real reason for taking the suit. She was oblivious to the idea that I was going to ask for her hand in marriage today.

She meet me at the door of our Penthouse suite. "Hey, you forgot this." Handing me the suit.

"Thanks hunny. I am sorry I had to ask you to do this for me, Kid. Please no hard feelings today. After I am done I will meet you to our spot with Lorna and Nicky and we will have the best picnic of your life."

She nodded. "How can I be mad at you when you treat me like a queen. I just wish I didn't have to do it."

I kissed her and pulled my suit out of her hands. "I know I have to go meet Kubra. Love you!"

She waved and told me she loved me as well. I walked out holding the suit that would be the one I asked Piper Chapman to marry me. Today would be it, but before I could even think about asking her to marry me. I had to deal with Kubra.


	8. Chapter 8

I hop into the Jeep and speed into the middle of the town. Where I know Kubra is. Populated towns worked better people didn't suspect as much when you lived in town than when you lived outside of town. The more people the more camflouge. I didn't follow this model. I would rather live outside of the operation but Kubra hated me for it.

I arrived at his place, which is an abandoned apartment complex. It look as though it had been through more than one war. I had no idea about the Cambodian history so i was unsure if it had been. Kubra bought it a year ago after a huge run that we did. It was big enough for all of us to stay in it. Mules, Dealers, and the boss, though we all rarely did. On a rare occassion, we would think we are being followed we would stay with him but that hadn't happened in several years now.

I knock on his door the secret code that indicates it is me. I am scared shitless as I am about to confront my boss about making me do something or have my future wife do something that I am not comfortable with. Piper had already carried money for him once and almost lost her shit doing it. I didn't want the same thing to happen this month.

I am let in by his head goone and ask to speak to him. They make me follow him into the house that has so many holes I am unsure of what to do.

He leads me to a dark room with two chairs, a desk and a huge leather chair that indicates this room is for business. Kubra was getting paranoid as I noticed all of the guns on the wall. Automatic, semi auto, and mechanie guns sit on the walls of his office. They tell me to sit and I do as I am told. Often, not following the directions with his people ends in a blood bath.

I sit in a purple leather chair and wait for him. He comes in sits and turns around. The only thing seperating us is the desk in the middle of the room. As he gazes at me from across the room I grow the courage to speak, "So I got a call telling me that Nicky can't do the pick up and I am kind of upset about it. She has never stiffed us and I don't think she is going to start." I say knowing that Nicky would piss off the boss like that.

He puts up his hand before speaking, "I know she won't do it but I can't give her special treatment, you know that Vause. " His husky voices makes me unable to move as he says it in full control.

"Special treatment?" I am confused by this remark because Nicky has always been one of our top pickers, never having issues and always delievering early.

"She has the best pick up and drop off times ever. I don't think she is the person who is stealing from us. Recently, in the US one of our supplies has gone missing."

I look at him, "How much?"

"30 to 40 pounds each time. This will be your last trip abroad for a whille. Whoever we found to replace you has been taking money out of our fuck'n pockets and we can't have that. I am reassigning you to the states."

I am perplexed. I was going to asked to be reassigned anyways but him offering it to me because he has had someone take stuff from him means i will have to work and help Piper plan the wedding. I am okay with it but I also might have to get a goone to come with me to shoot whoever they find taking our supply.

I look at Kubra in the dark room, "I want a house, a car, and a name of who has been dealing in the states for us. Nicky will be my picker and mule, and Lorna as well. I don't want anyone else. They are the best people I got for the job and if you have a problem with it then I think we can't do business anymore." My arm hair starts to stand up on ends. I am nervous because this is the first time I have stood up to Kubra.

He contemplates it for a minute before responding, "I knew you would make it a small operation. I have one request though."

"What's that?" I say with caution.

"Fara will be station three houses down in case anything happens. Nicky and Lorna will live a house in between that way I know there is no funny business. You pick all locations, houses, and cars. I trust you will make the best decision possible for you and Piper."

I am shocked that for once he isn't going to argue with me but give me exactly what I need. " Thank you for your trust. The last thing is Piper doing the pick up in three days. I am not comfortable with her doing another job after this one. I want to protect her and not see her go down for this if we get caught."

"Alex, once you take over the US again, I won't need Piper to do anything for me. She will be your wife soon and I understand the need to protect her, after this last drop, no harm will ever come to your beautiful blonde."

I smile being rest assured that he will not but her back into harms way. Piper can go down for just carrying the bag on money and i don't need that. I want her to be safe if I am not. She is the only thing I have left and he knows that. "Thank you." I stand ready to leave but turn around as I get to the door confused by one item that has not been cleared up.

Kubra looks impatient and then ask, "Yes, Vause?"

"Who's been dealing in the states and what are we going to do about it?" I stand stone still and turn my body all the way around.

He rubs his face as he thinks about whether he should answer or not. Then replies, "Slyvie. She is going to switch operations and become a mule for me for a bit. Then if I see no improvement she will become what everyone else has become."

I understand this to mean that he will kill her without a second thought. I sigh and turn to walk out the door, but his voice stops me, "Oh Vause. Don't fuck up this proposal. I know you have been planning it for some time and I know that is why you asked for the advancement I gave you. You can also change. My guys have your suit waiting for you in your room. Piper's a good girl and she seems to love you very very much. You have my blessing to marry her."

I smile knowing that not everyone will get this blessing. That not everyone is fortunate to be on his good side and get reassigned at a moments notice. I know that I have always made an impression with the boss on how well I can move large amounts of heroin. The people I pick to be part of our operation like Nicky who don't steal. But I never knew he was impressed with my choice in partners. I leave his office and when I am outside the door I check my watch and start to sprint.


	9. Chapter 9

Why did I sprint? Partly because I was late and partly because I still needed to change. I had told Nicky and Lorna to meet me at 4:30 pm it was almost 4:00pm and it would take me 20 minutes to get there and hopefully less to change.

I run up some stairs, down a hall and into the door that is my room. I unlock the door and see my suit hanging up with a botique of red roses sitting on the bed with a note. They are from Kubra and says, "I hope she likes them." I chuckle and unzip my garmet bag.

Inside is my black suit with a red shirt. Something a little different than she has ever seen me in but still a black with a little bit of color. She is use to that. She met me in a black dress at a bar not far from her college. I just hoped it reminded her of that night. The night that, personally, my life changed forever. I had never seen someone so beautiful as her and i was just drawn to her. I have never wanted to talk to someone so much in my life.

That night we didn't stop talking until the bar closed. I wish she would have stayed with me that night but she couldn't and I understood. I gave her my number and hoped she would call. The next day I was not disappointed when I picked up the phone to see that she had called me. I redial the number and hear the voice of the woman I never wanted to leave, ever. I smiled the whole call and though I had Slyvie I never told Piper. I wanted Piper to be my own personal little secret and oh was she.

She rocked my world to the point of following me to a bar to talk about what had happened when she got hit in the face by Slyvie. She had never been punched before but told me later that it was probably a good life experience to have. I loved her then, but when she whispered in my ear she wanted to taste me, I was sprung. I wanted to hold her and taste her then and there. We had already had sex and I had gone down on her, but never had she done it to me.

That night in that bathroom stale, I think I came more times than I would have ever dreamed of coming in my life. She rocked my world. She made me see stars. If you have ever had a mind blowing orgasm that you replay over and over in your mind it was like that. I wanted to be with her forever after that night and it had pretty much been the amigos since.

We have rarely been seperated when we first started seeing each other. Traveling all over the world and moving in together will do that to you. When we where in France and my mom died she almost left me. She almost walked out on me. Then she saw that I needed her that I was sorry I hadn't been spending time with her but the reason was to make our lives better. While I cried over my mom, she rubbed my back and soothed me. She booked the flights to go home so that we could say goodbye. She went to the funeral and meet my family, the first women I had ever brought home.

After that, she never thought about leaving again. She knew that she was all I had left and that if she left she would be unfulfilled. I had given her to much adventure. To much to look forward to in the morning because she never knew what would happen when we woke up. The only request she had was that I didn't make her carry drug money again. And I had promised, until recently. So that is why I knew i had to make tonight extra special.

**Note: Might be the last chapter for a bit. I need some new thoughts to come through. I have one more chapter after this one but nothing after that and don't want to leave you on a climax.**


	10. Chapter 10

I started to strip from my black t-shirt and jeans into my button up and suit pants when I got a phone call from Nicky. I sigh and pick it up, "What's up Nicky?"

Nicky sounded stressed and breathing heavy, "She doesn't want to come with us out. She is too pissed off at you."

I sigh and know that all of this is my fault I might have fucked up the whole evening with my earlier request. "Can you give her the phone and let me see if I can ease whatever it is that I fucked up? I am really sorry Nicky."

"Yeah sure thing Vause." Nicky walks over to Piper and explains that I am on the phone. She takes it from Nicky's hand and hangs up.

I am truly upset and redial Nicky's number. To my great surprise Lorna picks up the phone, "Nicky's phone", her sing songy voice says.

"Lorna, it's Alex. What is going on? Why did she hang up on me?" I panic and am about to cry as I button up my shirt.

"She doesn't want to come out. Something about you using her in an inappropriate way." Lorna sounds confused as I would be if I didn't know anything about the ring.

"FUCK! Can you please hand the phone to Nicky Lorna?"

"Sure thing." Lorna hands the phone to Nicky and Nicky takes it, "Vause, what do you want me to do?"

I am unsure but then I think of an idea. An idea that I will probably get murdered over later but it is worth it if I can see her beautiful skin and smile on her face. It would be totally worth it, "Blindfold her Nicky!"

"What?"

"Blindfold her. " I repeat almost like it wouldn't have given me a second thought.

"With what? Do you have a blindfold lying around?" A tone of sarcasm hits Nicky's voice. She has no idea what kind of sex life me and Piper lead. One that we have not been ready to share but at this point I have to tell her.

"Yeah, I do. Its in the top dresser drawer, there is one on the bedside table and there is one in the closet." I give her the list of all our places that we have one. She doesn't say anything for a while.

"Well, well. Vause your a freak," She responds as she heads to the closet. "I got it. If I have trouble with her I will let you know. We are now going to be late."

"Alright, I am running behind as well Nicky." I say but before I hang up, "Nicky?"

"Yeah Vause?"

"You got the package besides the other one who is being a pain in the ass?"

"Yeah I got it. Lorna has it in her purse."

"And we are all dressed and good to go?"

"Vause, don't get your panties in a wade. We got this. Chapman is your problem. By the way, Lorna made something for you guys so when we are done with that she has something she would like to give you both. I think its her book of weddings that she made for her and Christopher. I will be so glad when that fuck'n thing is gone."

I chuckle knowing that it is all in good nature. "Alright Nichols. I am off to the waterfall."

She hangs up the phone and i put on my pants, tuck in my shirt, fix my tie, and put on my slip on shoes. I look good but I know its nothing compared to what she is expecting. I pick up the flowers and am glad Kubra gave them to me. They will be a peace offering when she finds out what I had to do to get her there. I hope Nicky doesn't hurt her. Piper isn't a fighter though she should be able to blindfold her no problem.

I head to go get the Jeep and to my surprise Fara stops me. "Vause!" I turn around and he has a set of keys for me, "We thought you needed a better car to propose in. It's to keep." I look down at the key and smile. Mercedez Benz. He knows how to keep me happy.

I hug Fara and get into the car ready to go make my soulmate, be forever mine.

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews, followers, favorites, etc. I don't have anything written after this so far so it might be a few days before I publish again. I hope this satisfies :) Thanks Jen**


	11. Chapter 11

As I drove to the spot that was our secret waterfall. I thought about the speech that I had prepared for Piper, talking about all the time that I loved her. From that first night I saw her to the moment now when I still can't take my eyes off of her. I can't go to sleep without thinking about her and I can't imagine my life without her.

I start to see the emergence of the grass and waterfall that surround the rocks. I park my car behind a bunch of trees so that it is as disguised as it can be. I am nervous and I can tell by the amount of sweat that has started to come from my brow. I haven't heard back from Nicky for 20 minutes which is about the time it takes to get to the waterfall.

I go to the landing that has been put in between the shore and the beneath the waterfall by a rock formation. I walk back and forth worried that I will fuck this up like everything else. There is enough ground that Nicky can stand beside me and Lorna beside her. Piper will be in front of me before I remove the blind fold. I am scared that I will forget the well prepared proposal that I had practiced for two months making sure it is perfect.

I hear the blaring of Katy Perry, Unconditional, knowing that they are approaching. Nicky must be blaring music so that she can't hear Piper's protest. She gets out of the car and looks at me like, "Vause you owe me!"

She opens the door first for Lorna and then for Piper. Lorna runs ahead of them and stands on the landing with the most space reserving Nicky space. Nicky talks to Piper as they walk. Piper asking questions and saying things like, "I am going to kill you guys."

Nicky's reply always being, "Kid wait until you see what we have in store for you today." She places her in front of me and moves to her place.

I step toward Piper and take her hands and gently kissing her taking off the blindfold. She opens her eyes to see me in my tux, Nicky in a matching black tux and Lorna is a beautiful red sundress. I look at her and give her the roses. "These are for you Pipes."

She takes them and looks at me, "Alex? What's going on?"

I look at her and my mouth is cotton dry. I stare into her beautiful eyes and smirk, "I have planned this for 2 months for you. So please just don't talk or ask questions let me get this out because you know I am not sappy. " I take a deep breath knowing that this is going to be a life changing moment.

"Piper from the first night I saw you I was drawn to you. You where the most beautiful woman in that bar and the most innocent person I had ever meet. You had never experienced what a woman should have experienced. You weren't taken care of in romantic relationships like I could take care of you. You wanted adventure and I was drawn to that. So I took a leap of faith." I see tears are welling up in her eyes. "And I am so glad that I did. I found the most perfect and wonderful person for me. I found someone who I was connected to and if I ever lost that connection I knew you would come back to me. You tell me you hate me sometimes and I see right through you. I see you, Piper Chapman. I see you when I wake up. Before I go to bed. Everytime I do a drug deal that might go badly I see you. I think of you ever chance I get. I write you letters all the time. I do all of this for you. You're the love of my life Piper Elizabeth Chapman. A love that I never want to wake up and not have in my arms. The love that will always be my little spoon. And I don't know how to do this besides, " I bend down on one knee.

Nicky taps me on my shoulder with the ring. I turn to her and tell her thank you and then turn back to the love of my life, "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and become Mrs. Piper Elizabeth Vause?" I open the box that holds her ring, while tears fall down her cheek.

She looks at me and I look back at her before she says, "YES!"

I stand up and take the ring out of the box and put it onto her petite finger while Nicky and Lorna clap. I take her face into my hands and kiss her while tears start to fall from my eyes. Tears of happiness and knowledge that I will never have to wake up alone again.

I break and then looked at her, "I am sorry Nicky had to blindfold you."

She chuckles and looks at where we are at, "You choose our special spot too. You're so cute baby!" She kisses me again and then I smile.

Nicky tugs on my shoulder and pulls out the bottle of champagne from Lorna's hand bag, "Time to celebrate."

Lorna pulls out four glasses and Nicky pops the cork. She looks at me and Piper, "To the best couple that I know in my whole life. Who give me hope that I can love as deeply as you one day." She says the last part while looking at Lorna and she blushes.

Her cheeks turn crimson and then Nicky kisses her. I chuckle and then drink my champagne. I hold Piper close to me and whisper in her ear, "This isn't the only surprise for you."

She smirks and then playfully asks, "What else do you have planned?"

I look at all three of them, my family. "Um… so I have some news about the business."

Nicky looks up at me, "What is it Vause?"

I smile so big and chuckle, "For one this is the best day of my life. For another, We have been reassigned to the states, permanently. On one condition."

The cheers and celebration stops, "Yeah what is it?" Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent.

"We all have to live within a house of each other. So it will be me and Piper, you and Nicky, and then Fara." I smile at them, "We get to choose our houses."

The celebration starts again and I kiss Piper. If only she knew what I would do to her tonight once we were finally alone and had no one to worry about besides me and her in the most intimate of ways.

**Note: So yay another chapter. Thank you to all of those of you who are following, favoriteing and reading my story. I am at a lose of where to take it from here. Any suggestions would be nice or it might just end here. Thanks again for all the support. **


	12. Chapter 12

We start walking back to the cars knowing that we have dinner reservation. In two days we will have to make a drop in France, but tonight is our night, so we are going to enjoy it. As we back to the car Nicky tugs on my shoulder, I turn and look at her. She pulls me aside.

"What's up Nichols?" I asked concerned.

"Look under the bush." She whispers.

I do, there is a package of some sort. "What the fuck is that under my car?"

"Looks like a bomb." She says it and my heart races. Piper is to close to it and my feet think before my brain. I grab her hand and pull her away from the door handle and cover her. As soon as she attempted to open the door the car explodes. I get up covered in dust and wipe myself off. I help Piper up and look at Nicky. She looks at us.

Lorna pops out of the Jeep, "Are you guys okay?"

I look at Piper and nod. "Scorpion is getting better. They must have an inside man this time."

Nicky nods and looks at me. "Looks like you're driving with us and we need to get you guys cleaned up for dinner. We will deal with him tomorrow, tonight is your night. "

I agree to go to dinner though I am pissed. Scorpion's men had fucked up the one thing that was suppose to be perfect and he was going to play. Nicky and me both knew it. But first we all needed a change in clothes and a shower. Besides dinner reservation wasn't for another hour. I had time to treat Piper to a shower she would soon not forget.

**Note: Short little snippet. Next chapter might take me a bit. Hope you enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

On the drive back to the hotel, me and Nicky discuss Scorpion and realize that we need to talk to Kubra. Scorpion is the heroin dealer who has been trying to take me from Kubra. He has offered more money, more people, and basically more everything. He has the second largest international smuggling ring, under Kubra. But he has gotten greedy and wants Kubra out of the business.

I feel to loyal to Kubra to leave. Partly because he has supported and helped me with my way of life. He took a kid, who dad was there biggest client and turned her into the best smuggler in 500 miles. He molded me into this person I am. He has given me shelter, food, and a way of life when I felt like i had not other options but to go to college. My loyalty lies with him.

Nicky decides that she will call and tell him, due to me being shaken up. I am worried about Piper though Lorna and her are discussing wedding plans. She seems to have calmed Piper down.

"You okay Pipes?" I ask as there is a pause in conversation between her and Lorna.

"Yeah, just worried that it could have been you and me dieing tonight." She replies.

"I know but we are safe." I stroke her hand and look at her. We sit quietly for a couple of minutes before Nicky coughs.

"Hey Lorna" , she starts. "You forgot to give them the thing."

"Oh yeah I did." Lorna responds as she digs through her bag and pulls out the binder of marriage as we call it. It was the ideas she had planned for her and Christophers wedding. "I wanted to give this to you guys . Maybe it will help you plan things better than it did me." She hands Piper the 3 inch binder of full paper and seems sad.

Piper takes it and looks at her, "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah." She sighs, "It's time I moved on. I need to let him go. He never loved me and the more I hang on the harder it is to move on. Besides, I am going to help you with the wedding. " She smiles.

Piper hugs her and opens the binder and they go through discussing different wedding dress ideas. I turn to see Nicky grinning as we pull up into the Hotel drive. I get out and open Piper's door.

She grabs my hand and I help her down from the small height and kiss her. "You ready for a shower?"

She grins and nods, "You know I am always ready for a shower with you."

I smile before letting Nicky know we are going to be a few because we need a shower and to change. She says she can handle a phone call and then I head inside with my love.

We get to the elevator door in time for it to open and we hop in. I kiss her as she presses the button to our suite and the doors close behind. My hands are on her waist as her tongues fights mine for control on our short elevator ride. As soon as the doors open, we step out never breaking the kiss, until I do to take off her dress.

She quickly throws off her flats and starts to unbutton my shirt. I let her fingers touch my skin as she pulls the shirt off of my torso and starts to undo the bra that I have on. With each touch of her fingers my skin starts to get goosebumps. The electricity in each touch of her hand is enough to make me squirm. I pull away and walk into our shower, pulling off my pants and underwear in one fluid motion for her. She smirks and gets into the shower.

I turn the water on hot and start to kiss her shoulder as I stand behind her grabbing her small breasts in my hand. She moans out of pure ectasy and then I move my hands down her body to her opening. I gently graze her opening and she trembles at my touch. She is ready but I am not. I kiss her and whisper softly in her ear "Be right back. Don't move understand."

She whimpers back, "Yes I understand." as I climb out of the shower grabbing a towel to wipe my feet off.

I walk to our closet and pull out our strap-on. We haven't used it in a while. I look for the harnass that actually fits. The other ones we have have moved on our bodies while using it. Not making it to enjoyable for me. I like to feel it press against my cunt while she sucks me off. It's hot and Piper knows it.

I find what I am looking for. The cloth is comfortable as I start to put it over myself and attach the right sized dick that I want her to suck today. Its a flesh colored, silicone, 5 ½" dick. Normal size for most men. I don't want to hurt her tonight. Just give Piper a sensation she hasn't had in a while.

I return to the shower hard and ready to put my hard dick inside of her. It bounces on me while I walk and I feel the harnass rubbing against my clit. The sensation is making me wet and wanting to fuck Piper like we havne't in a while.

She sees my hard on and hasn't moved like a good girl. She understands that this is part of the game that is not going to end tonight. It will go on for several hours and that if she had moved it would have meant pleasure pain that I think, at the moment, would be appropriate.

I get back into the shower and move up behind her. I can tell that Piper likes the feeling on the hard dick on her she moans softly. "You want me baby?" I ask. Trying to get some information out of her.

She nods as it seems to be to hard for her to make out words. She is ready for me to insert myself into her tight pussy but I am not there yet. I turn her around and she starts to stroke my hard cock. I moan as I feel the pressure of her downward motion on my clit.

"Piper, suck my dick!" I command. I want to watch as she sucks the cock atttached to my body like it is my own. She obediently gets on her hands and knees and inserts my cock into her mouth.

She toys with it for a while. Only allowing the head of it to go into her mouth. I watch her and moan quietly. She knows if she wants to hear me with full pleasure she will have to deep throat it. She goes down the shaft of my cock a little more and the moans increases. Then she pulls it out and starts to suck on the balls while rubbing her hand up and down the shaft of the dick.

She stops and looks up at me, "Mistress, please fuck me." She is begging me in the way that I know means she wants it badly. I get down below her and sit in the tub. Dick in the air. Piper postions herself on top of me so that I can smack her ass while she rides my dick.

I feel her pussy on my strap. The weight of her body adds pressure and presses down on me. I moan and smack her ass. She waits for a command, "You, my pet, will go nice and slow. With each smack to your ass you will speed up! Understood?!"

"Yes, Mistress." Piper responds.

**Note: Sorry I have been MIA guys. My life got a little crazy. I also had to just stop writing because I was getting writers block. I hope you enjoy. I tried to make it as interesting as I could, sorry if it is not what you thought it was going to be. Thoughts are still coming into my brain as we speak. Reviews Welcome! **


	14. Chapter 14

With the Mistress coming out of Piper's mouth, she starts gliding up and down the hard piece of plastic. A moan escapes her lips. A soft whisper almost but I can tell by the wher head has rolled forward that it is a moan.

At this sight I smack her ass softly. She speeds up her rhythm slightly. I feel the harness press against my swollen clit as she slides her wet pussy up and down the dick that I will ever have. It satisfies me to watch her ride me as if I was a real man. As though my cock is throbbing inside of her and filling her up.

I smack her ass harder this time as I can feel myself on the peak of an orgasm. With the smack her rhythm speeds up and starts to become hard for her to refrain from moaning loudly with pleasure. "ohhhhhhhh mistress. I think I am going to come. " Her moans of coming send me into a devious mood.

I stop her hips from thrusting into me by grabbing her and start pounding into her wet cunt. pressing the back of her tight pussy with each thrust of my hips. Hearing Piper's moans turn into screams was enough to take me over the edge as I myself cum inside of the harness. As the water cascades down her body onto mine I feel my knees start to buckle from the release of tension. And then the phone rings.

She is still not done but even as Alex and not her mistress, I can't ignore the phone rings. "Pet, let me pick that up. "

"NOOOO please don't stop or pick up that phone right now!" She is begging me to continue to make her body jello, while sweat and hot water fall on top of her. I understand her begs as being a good thing, one that would normally be rewarded but duty calls.

"I can't ignore it. I am sorry." With this Piper rises up and looks for the shampoo, while I find a towel and run for my phone. It is Nicky.

"What's up Nicky?" I ask out of breath and shaking from the intensity of the orgasm.

"We are going to be late for dinner, its been an hour." With this I look at the time and see she is correct.

"FUCK! I need to get dressed and Piper out of the shower. We will be down in five minutes." I hang up the phone without response and go to get Piper out of the shower.

"Pipes, We are going to be late from dinner, we've been busy for an hour." I sign without the full contentment of being able to watch my cock go into her more, but knowing that I am not done with her tonight.

She is drying her hair, when she says those fateful words, "But I am not done yet!"

I huff and grab her hair and pull on it like she enjoys. "I will finish with you later my pet, but I do have a present for you."

I grab the box that I have hidden in my suitcase and hand it to her ."You can wear these at dinner and I can control you under the table."

Piper's eyes light up. We had discussed buying the vibrating underwear that have a wireless remote control for a while. To see how long she could restrain herself in public. It would also allow me to gage if she was able not to moan, as a ball gag might be in her future.

She puts her new gift on and looks to see that I Have also purchased a discrete collar for her to wear outside of our bedroom. She put it on and gets dressed. I put batteries in for her new underwear and put my boxers over the strap on and then pants.

"You're not wearing that to dinner are you?" She says after I have my pants on.

"Do you not want to be fucked in a public restroom?"

"I never said that."

"Then don't question my methods. Besides I like watching my dick go into your nice tight, wet, pink pussy, while you moan for me and throb against it. Makes me feel like I can please you better." I reply. She knows I have felt inadequate since I found out she slept with men, but I don't think she knew it went this far.

I put on my bra and shirt while she says, "You please me better than any man ever could." she kisses me softly as a token of her affection for me. "Will you be my mistress at dinner or my Alex?"

"Kid, I will be whatever you want me to be." With that I put on my shoes grab her waist and escort her to the elevator door. She looks up at me lovingly.

Piper gets close to my ear as i feel her hot breath against my cold whispers softer than the rustling of leaves on a fall day, "I want you to be my mistress tonight and let me taste you while you fuck me in that public restroom."

With this she goes back to staring at the elevator until the doors opens to the empty space. I grin and slide in it. "coming?"

She nods and slides in with me while I take her hand and lace our fingers together.

**_Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with life and work. Please let me know what you guys think._**


End file.
